Dreams: The Revelation
by beforeyouleavemetoday
Summary: "You stayed with me even if I couldn't see you?" "I told you I love you didn't I?"


**Dreams: The Revelation**

The Guardians were crowded around the winter spirit's door. They've been really worried about Jack. Ever since Jack attended Jamie's funeral, he locked himself in his room. He never spoke and never showed himself. Finally, the Guardians heard a doorknob twisting and Jack emerged from his room.

He looked tired, his hair is very messy and his clothes are wrinkled. "I'm going to go and visit Sophie." He announced before flying away.

**/Jack's POV/**

I reached Sophie's place. She was fine but really sad. She was all alone now. I hated to leave her but I felt like I just can't stay there anymore. Jamie and Sophie never got married and they lived together. So everywhere I looked Jamie was there, pruning the garden, cooking in the kitchen, scrubbing the floor…

I don't feel like going home yet so I wandered around.

Jamie was gone… forever….. My first believer is dead….

The weight of the situation finally hit me and I broke down, sobbing. Ugh. I hate crying it makes me feel weak.

But Jamie… I sighed and just let tears run down my cheeks. Suddenly, wind started blowing real strong. It stung so I closed my eyes. I really, really felt miserable then, nothing ever hurts as much as this moment. Suddenly the wind stopped and I heard a girl giggling. That sounds so familiar….

I opened them and I saw a girl at the end of the street. She has long waist-length hair and almond-shaped brown eyes. She was dressed in winter clothes. She was smiling at me and holding out her hand. _She sees me. _But she is around my age and no one that age believes in us anymore. I got curious and stepped towards the girl. Her smile widened and she ran away.

"No!" I yelled and ran after her. "Don't go!" but the girl didn't stop, she ran, dodging and weaving through masses of people. I tried to follow her but she was so agile and quick. She was headed towards the forest. I flew ahead of her and waited at the entrance to the forest. She was heading towards me.

But she passed me like she doesn't believe in me. I felt stoned. The weather matches my mood, cloudy and cold as if it was also mourning Jamie. I heard the girl giggle behind me. I turned and saw her there, waiting for someone.

Then someone passed through me too. A boy. He had reddish-brown hair and was wearing…. My old clothes. It was me.

Suddenly the clouds parted and sunshine came over. How odd.

Anyway, the girl giggled when the boy- When I joined her. Suddenly the path wasn't there. It was all snow.

"Tired, Jack?" I heard the girl ask. My mortal self nodded. The girl wrapped her arms around him and pecked his lips. I saw myself chuckle and look at the girl lovingly. "I never get tired of that, Gracie."

Who is Gracie?

Was she my girlfriend?

The girl who seemed to be Gracie laughed. "You'll get more when we get there."

My mortal self laughed "Race you to the meadow?"

"You are so on."

They- err- We took off, running swiftly. I followed myself and Gracie and we ended up deep into the forest, in a hidden meadow.

It was so beautiful. Filled with snow and ice. There was a hill on the middle. There was tree there; beside it was a huge rock.

I know this place. But where?

Gracie and I ran to the rock. Gracie got there first and swiftly patted the rock.

"Me first." She announced triumphantly. I groaned.

"You were always faster than I was." My mortal self admitted.

I suddenly strode towards her and kissed her lips. She sighed and kissed back.

After the longest kiss ever, we broke apart smiling at each other.

They took refuge under the shade of the tree, still in each other's arms.

"I miss Easter. Especially the Warren and Bunny." I heard myself say.

What the hell…

Good thing Bunny isn't here.

Gracie chuckled and said "We haven't seen him for so long." I nodded and replied "I know."

"What are you doing this afternoon?"

"I promised Pippa that I would take her ice-skating. She's waiting in your house."

"Can I come?"

"As much as I would love to let you come, it's a brother-sister event."

"Oh."

"But I'll see you tonight."

"I can't wait."

Then Gracie stood up and held out her hand. "C'mon better not keep Pippa waiting. You know how she gets when she's impatient."

I laughed and took her hand and stood. "You're right. As usual. Let's go."

My mortal self and Gracie left the meadow. Something odd happened. As they walked off, the sunshine followed them. I was rooted to the spot. Then I heard voices in my head:

_Be careful._

_Maria Grace Windsor, you know I'll take care of Pippa._

_Take care of yourself also. I can't live without you. You have my heart._

Then I heard ice cracking.

_Gracie! Gracie!_

_What's up Pip?_

_Jack fell into the lake._

_What?!_

_Call for help!_

_Dad! Dad!_

_What is it sweetheart?_

_Jack fell into the lake!_

_What? _I heard a chair being pushed back. And several people running.

_Gracie…. Jack is dead…_

_No! He's not! He's not! H-he can't be! He said he'll take care of himself!_

_There was nothing he could do. It was either him or Pippa. You know Jack. He loves Pippa. _

_He c-ca-c-can't be! Tell me you're joking! He's alive! _

My stomach lurched when he heard Gracie crying hysterically.

_It's not a joke….._

_I d-don't believe in you! _

I heard feet pounding towards him. He saw Gracie emerge from the forest. She was crying. She has something in her hands. Was it? It was. She was holding a long string of rope. She passed me. I can't turn around. But when I heard rope knotting. It was obvious. Gracie was going to commit suicide. I tried to turn around but then I heard her whisper.

"I told you I can't live without you."

Then " I love you."

I heard someone jump off the rock. That's when I was able to turn.

Instead of seeing Gracie. I saw two tombstones.

One read: **HERE LIES JACKSON OVERLAND. MAY HIS SOUL REUNITE WITH HIS LOVE IN HEAVEN.**

And then….

_No…. No….. Why? _Jack fell to his knees.

It read: **HERE LIES MARIA GRACE WINDSOR. SHE LOVED AND WAS LOVED.**

I sat Indian-style, facing her tombstone.

My GIRL committed SUICIDE because she can't live without me.

I buried my face in my hands.

Wind became much stronger.

Then I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok Jack. Don't blame yourself."

I heard Gracie's voice in the wind.

"Gracie?" I snapped up and looked over my shoulder but no one was there.

But I can still feel her hand on my shoulder. How did I know it was her hand? I don't know.

"Place your hand on my stone Jack."

I obliged but when I touched the stone.

Memories. It rushed back to me.

Having a crush on her.

Hating Steven for dating her then leaving her.

Pining over her.

Kissing her for the first time.

Loving her.

My thumb grazed the stone bearing her last name.

**WINDSOR**

She was the wind itself.

"You stayed with me even if I couldn't see you?"

"I told you I love you didn't I?"

"You meant it?"

"Of course"

"Stay with me?"

"Always."


End file.
